pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Graveyard Island
Graveyard Island '''(also known as Pygmy Graveyard') is the third island and fourth area in Pocket God and has been the setting of the three episodes that make up the Horror Trilogy: Dead Pygmy Walking (when it was introduced), Ep 27: Good Will Haunting, and Ep 28: Barking Spider, Crouching Pygmy. It was also introduced as an area of Earth in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus in Journey To Uranus Episode 5: Planet of the Dead. Overview It is part of the landmass containing Rock Island and Ape Mountain and features a drooping tree with a spiderweb hanging from it and a grave. Interactions There are five interactions exclusive to Graveyard Island. They are: the zombie grave, ghosts, the spider web, the barking spider and the spear. Zombie Grave ''Main Articles: Zombie Grave,' 'Zombie Pygmy On the right of the island, there is the Zombie Grave. Pygmies can be buried in this, after which the symbol will glow blue and a Zombie Pygmy will climb out. The icon for this is a grave. Ghost Main Article: Ghost Pygmy When the ghost icon is toggled on, any time a Pygmy dies on the island they come back to life as a Ghost Pygmy. Ghost Pygmies can interact with living Pygmies in many ways, like possessing them, shattering their eardrums, or dragging them into the ghost dimension. Spider Web There is a spider web hanging from the Spider Web Tree on this island. If a Pygmy is dropped on it, they will stay there. If the web is tapped again, a small spider will come and wrap the unfortunate Pygmy in a cocoon. If the cocoon is tapped, it will explode into millions of little baby spiders. Barking Spider Main Article: Barking Spider The barking spider is the boss of Graveyard Island. It only appears when a cocooned Pygmy bursts when the spider icon is toggled on. It will roam the island and eat Pygmies. It also barks like a dog (true to its name). Spear Main Article: Spear Just like the spear on Rock Island, it is used to battle the boss creature, in this case a giant spider with a like of Pygmy meat. When the spear hits the spider, it will yelp and whine like a dog (hence the name) and will bark as it charges towards its prey. Like the Tyrannosaurus Rex, when its health bar is empty, it will fall into the water. Pocket God: Journey To Uranus The Graveyard Island made a reapperance in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus on Journey To Uranus Episode 5: Planet Of The Living Dead. Its appearance almost exactly the same, but in the more 3D style of Journey To Uranus. It is also it's own island, no longer being attached to Rock Island or Ape Mountain. There are three island-specific interactions: the Zombie Grave, which makes Zombie Pygmies, the Dark Portal, which is used to acess this island's mini-game, Decapithon, and an Axe, which allows the Pygmies to defend themselves from the Zombie Pygmies. The Dark Portal and the Axe are only found in Pocket God: Journey to Uranus. pocketgod-journeytouranus_v105_ipad_screen1large-642x481.jpg|Zombies on Graveyard Island, with a Pygmy being struck by Lightning Trivia *This is the first island in Pocket God to have a theme (Haunted). *The zombie grave is used to represent Graveyard Island on the map. **In the skin packs, it is also used as the image for Graveyard Island extras. **Before the map was added, Graveyard Island was originally represented with a Pygmy's skull. *Graveyard Island, the God Island, and Ape Mountain are the only islands in the game where you can't use the fishing rod. **Likewise, because of this, this is the only island where the fish doesn't appear. However, it can be taken there by changing to Graveyard Island from any other island while having the fish on the island. *Graveyard Island is the only island in Pocket God that continues on both sides of the screen. However, tilting the iPod/iPhone on it's side will still cause Pygmies to slide off the island and into the water. *Technically, the spear is not exclusive; it's another "exclusive" interaction on Rock Island. However, only two islands have this function. *A hidden exclusive of Graveyard Island is that if you make fireworks here, they appear only dark and light red, maybe for create a more horror atmosphere. Category:Islands/Areas Category:Pocket God Category:Horror Trilogy